


More than a Contract

by Charonfucker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood and Gore, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Ghoul Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Rough Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, ghoul smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonfucker/pseuds/Charonfucker
Summary: On May 5th, 2080, a young and oblivious vault-dweller stumbles into the 'Ninth Circle' and captivates the interests and sparks of multiple ghouls- except Charon. The timid woman with her painted black lips comes across as the most unintelligent and flirtatious individual Charon had ever interacted with. Unbeknownst to everyone around her, she is secretly the greatest manipulator and warrior this side of the Commonwealth- all with a kink for ghouls and danger.
Relationships: Charon/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	More than a Contract

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter follows the introduction to both characters and how they meet. The story will become much more.. "filthy" as it progresses.

**Chapter 1:** _ “Dumb Bitch.” _

May 5th, 2080 was the day I met Esther.

A young woman emitting a gentle and feminine atmosphere around her. She strode into the ‘Ninth Circle’ with an air of sensitivity and grace - how a woman like her made it this far in the commonwealth I would never know.

I imagined her dumbfounded and scared touring the wastes. Her lip quivering and tears bubbling as she places the end of a pistol at the skull of a raider.

She was after all fresh meat. Meat that presented itself as unaffected by the curse of radiation and blessed to carry no prominent scarring.

I could bet huge amounts of caps on the fact that she was fucked or dominated in some horrible way due to her lack of survival skills, intelligence and perception out in the wastes. The Commonwealth was ruthless and dangerous- whether it came down to the mutated animals or the gore-inducing raiders, I knew she was not going to last.

The young woman appeared to be in her early twenties. She weighed a little more than the average smoothskin ladies I saw residing in the Wastes, but the way her 101 vault suit clung to her body caused no complaints from me (or any other man I assumed).

The leather harness that hooked around her flat waist tightened around one of her plump thighs. I found my gaze travelling down to the leather sheath attached. My eyes burned through the back of her jumpsuit and I pictured the white flesh that hid underneath- soft and smooth to the touch.

My eyes made it back to Ahzrukhal at the front of the bar. He appeared engrossed in the young woman’s body and I knew he was thinking worse ploys than me considering the way his beady eyes raped her bulging breasts and plump ass.

Esther approached me before she approached the bar. The ponytail that contained her soft, peach hair brushed over her shoulder and fell over her left breast- which was now exposed to the open by how low the zipper hung. Her lips were painted a rich shade of black, and when they parted to greet me I found myself drawn to the pink color that flooded her neck and how deep her collarbones arched below it.

My back groped the wall opposite of the bar- my eyes once again focused on Ahzrukhal and the counter in front of him. I doubted a woman like her would make any trouble in this god-forsaken bar, but I kept myself fixated and prepared.

“Hello, my name’s Esther” the young woman smiled and her long eyelashes fluttered as she rolled her ‘r’. “I noticed you standing here all alone and I wondered if I could keep a handsome gentleman like yourself some.. Company?” The corner of her mouth rose to form a perfect dimple that winked in my direction as she finished speaking. I found myself ignoring the flirtatious comment and refused to give her my attention or any form of response that would provide her with satisfaction.  _ I’m a god-damn fucking ghoul, you whore. I know your type. You won’t be getting whatever type of reaction or response those smooth-skin vault boys give you from me.  _ Esther bit her bottom lip in a sexual advance and again fluttered her eyelids with a tilt of her head. 

Hatred, disrespect and the remaining pride I had left throughout the years coursed through my veins before I found myself lashing out through clenched teeth. “Talk. To. Ahzrukhal.”

The young woman laughed a high-pitched flirtatious laugh that made me want to cover my ears. She covered her black lips with her fingers and her ponytail bounced behind her as she turned on her heels. “Dreadful manners I see,” with a sway of her hips she made her way towards the bar counter and sat on one of the cushioned stools- legs crossed and hands resting under her chin.  _ Dreadful manners my fucking ass. _

“What can I get for a beautiful smooth skin like yourself, today?” Ahzrukhal purred his question towards Esther and she repeated her high pitch laugh from her earlier interaction with me. “I seemed to have accidentally stumbled into the Underworld and I’m afraid I’m lost..” Her painted lips parted into a pout and her fingers danced on the bar counter towards Ahzrukhal’s hand.

“That’s a true shame doll-face. Maybe I could help show you around later?.. It would be in the most respectful and tasteful manner any ghoul here in the Underworld could offer, of course,” his gaze followed the opening of her jumpsuit where I knew the captivating invitation of her breasts flowered. “Have a drink on me.”

“Oh, how kind of you. You are ever so much better company than that dreadful ghoul over there..” Esther mustered a poor gesture in my direction. The corners of my mouth turned into a wide smirk as response.

“You must ignore Charon, he’s my security and.. companion here in the Ninth Circle.”

I could hear the curiosity in Esther’s voice rise as she asked, “what do you mean, companion?”

“I pay Charon to escort my caravans and follow through with my requests. He’s not only a pretty face,” Ahzrukhal winked in Esther’s direction and she laughed - one of her fingers tugging on the corner of his coat. “What kind of requests are you implying, sir?” 

Ahzrukhal’s ghoulish skin flashed a soft shade of pink as Esther’s fingers twirled over his coat and made closer contact with the remaining scabs of his flesh.

“Decades ago, Charon did something quite unpleasant. Now I hold his contract until he is able to pay me from his debt. But please don’t worry sweetheart. He is not a slave nor prisoner, just a poor soul trying to repay a brutal debt.”

The ponytail behind Esther’s head flashed around as her eyes glanced over my body and that smirk she flashed me turned the corner of her mouth upright. “How much?”

“Charon is much more than just Ninth Circle security.. If I were to sell him over it would be quite expensive for a girl like you,” Ahzrukhal’s face beckoned closer towards Esther’s until it was almost a whisper. I could smell the stench of testosterone and cheap whisky from here. 

“I’m willing to pay with something other than caps,” Esther’s fingers once again trailed down Ahzrukhal’s coat and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she slowly tugged on his jacket- implying him to leave the bar and follow her. 

“I like where this is going, dollface,” Ahzrukhal took Esther’s pale hand into his and kissed her skin with his non-existent lips and scrappy tongue. He left his position at the bar and beckoned her to follow as they made their way towards the exit. I followed behind them until I reached the door of Ahzrukhal’s suite and positioned myself against the wall.  _ Ahzrukhal is a fucking fool. And that smoothskin is a dumb fucking whore. _

I found my hand in my pant pocket grasping for a loose cigarette to help calm my nerves and relieve myself from whatever was coming next.

Moaning and hot panting bounced off the walls and echoed through the preserved mahogany door. The rusty bed squeaked on it’s springs and the soft laugh Esther emitted followed.

Then it was quiet. Too quiet.

“Charon!” Ahzrukhal screamed and I found myself dropping the unlit cigarette on the rug and kicking the suite door down in one kick.

Esther stood at the end of the bed- heel crammed into Ahzrukhal’s groin and tattered paper waving from her fist. Her other hand held a magnum .44 - poised in between Ahzrukhal’s eyes. I grabbed the combat shotgun hoisted on my back and aimed it towards Esther’s face. Her peach hair was now out of her ponytail and gathered over her breasts. She was undressed down to her underwear and tank top- her nipples hard and hair caressing her face. 

“Tell him!” Esther screeched and Ahzrukhal started choking over the sobs caught in his throat. “Charon.. She has your contract. Help me!” This time his shoulders shook and he trembled in the solid boxers he was stripped down to. 

I found myself releasing the shotgun with a clunk, and stepped into the room. Esther’s heel remained on Ahzrukhal’s groin and the Magnum that was positioned in between his eyes did not stray from their target. The black lipstick that once painted her lips was now smeared down her chin, and her eyes danced with hatred when I caught her contact. I pulled the shotgun off my back and in seconds Esther’s Magnum was aimed at my face - her face cocked in confidence. 

“Fuck you!” I yelled as the shotgun fell in between Ahzrukhal’s eyes. Fear and utter betrayal were the last emotions that showed in those glazed eyes of his before I pulled the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this work interesting, sexy, or enjoyable please leave kudos or a comment so I may reply and hear what you have to say. :)


End file.
